Porte
by Yuitsu
Summary: Ne jamais oublier de fermer la porte... C'est parfois embêtant...
1. Chapter 1

Porte

Wouhou un dernier Cross x Allen ! J'me suis bien éclatée avec celui-là :D Et puis, il est plus long… Je suis fière de moi. nn'

* * *

La salle secrète du quatorzième. Allen, assis dos au piano, rêvassait. Il sursauta à peine lorsque la voix fatiguée de son maître lui demanda de faire apparaître la porte. 

Il s'exécuta et regarda le maréchal entrer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, à cause de la surveillance exercée sur eux. Une minute d'inattention et ils avaient filé, se réfugiant dans l'Arche.

-Enfin un endroit sans personne pour faire chier. Grogna Cross en se laissant tomber à côté d'Allen.

Ils restaient silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Marian passa un bras autour des épaules de son disciple, l'attira contre sa poitrine et joua avec une mèche de cheveux blancs.

Moment rare, mais agréable. Allen soupira légèrement et laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de son maître. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte.

Leurs lèvres d'effleurèrent. S'unirent. Leur baiser devint passionné.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGH !!

Le hurlement les fit bondir. Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement. Lenalee et Lavi, qui avait poussé le cri, les regardaient, livides et les yeux exorbités.

Cross se tourna vers Allen et lui donna une tape sur le crâne.

-T'as oublié de fermer… abruti d'apprenti.

* * *

Bon, ok, je suis peut-être fière d'avoir fait plus long que les deux autres, mais je trouve ce drabble….. nul. XS 


	2. Chapter 2

**Porte**, partie deux ! :D

J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête ce soir, je ne l'ai pas fait relire par ma tyrannique bêta-lectrice, qui j'espère, ne m'en voudra pas (elle est déjà assez gentille pour me laisser une semaine de rab' pour écrire le chapitre 6 de Ne jamais se fier aux apparences).

Donc, voilà la chose, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à DarkMouton, Ucni-neko et Emma Kansakie pour leur reviews ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes.

* * *

Allen poussa une bouteille vide et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Son souffle était rapide, signe qu'il avait couru. Il tourna la tête vers son maître qui, à moitié couché, buvait lentement un verre de vin, les yeux fermés.

-Vous et votre foutue manie de vous enfuir…

-Tu m'as retrouvé de toute façon.

-Oui… après avoir couru et échappé, je ne sais pas quel miracle, à Link.

-Ne sois pas si amer.

Allen ne répondit pas, mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur. Il entendit le bruit du verre reposé sur la table de chevet et senti deux bras se refermer sur sa taille.

-Tu ne vas pas bouder non plus ?

Cross déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque de son élève qui se laissa doucement aller. Il l'attira en arrière, le faisant tomber sur le dos. L'embrassa une seconde fois, sur les lèvres, plus passionnément. Avec des gestes calculés, il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche, tandis qu'Allen faisait de même.

_(Et non pas de lemon ! XD Vous m'en voulez hein ? )_

* * *

Komui, sourcils froncés, tenait un papier à la main, le lisant pour la énième fois du coin de l'œil. Il failli rater son objectif mais s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Il se planta devant une porte, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la feuille et ouvrit.

Arrêt sur image.

Allen, le petit Allen, la pureté incarnée, le petit ange maudit, l'exorciste prodige, le Destructeur du Temps… le seul garçon qu'il aurait accepté aux côtés de sa précieuse Lenalee… était dans les bras du général. Les deux hommes dans le plus simple appareil et dans une position absolument pas innocente.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, l'une surprise et gênée, l'autre nettement plus en colère.

Le général aboya :

-Les portes, si elles sont fermées c'est pas pour rien, merde !

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard._

Lenalee agita doucement la main devant les yeux de son frère. Aucune réaction. Elle observa, inquiète, l'expression choquée que Komui n'avait pas quittée depuis quelques temps et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Vous croyez qu'il va rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

Elle haussa les épaules, n'en sachant rien.

Allen passa et jeta un regard vers l'intendant puis dit d'un ton peu amène :

-Y'a des chances que oui.

* * *

Oui, bon, pas de lemon. Je sais. Mais on est pas dans la catégorie M. Et de toute façon j'écris pas de lemons. (Ceci est une habile tentative de fuite.)

Bref, c'est pas la nouvelle merveille du monde, mais bon. A 22 heures, faut pas trop demander à mon pauvre esprit détraqué. :)

Alors, vos avis ? (Ceci est un habile quémendage de reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3

_Vous l'avez voulu, le voilà ! Eh oui, un troisième chapitre au one shot, comme c'est logique ! =D Donc, merci à DarkMouton, Dark-Cherry0411, Hagare et Midna-sama qui ont demandé une suite (et qui m'ont fait désespérer ^^) et à Fyulong Dragon, P power, Yuui Anata, Miss Akatsuki, Gekigami et Moyashi-chan._

_DGM n'est toujours pas à moi, et j'inclus cette fois un petit lime... pas de quoi faire sauter votre grand-mère au plafond. Normalement. Mais n'essayez pas. C'est pas gentil._

* * *

Le clocher de la Congrégation sonna deux heures du matin. Avec l'habitude, plus personne ne l'entendait...

Allen ouvrit prudemment un œil et inspecta les alentours sans bouger pour autant. Link dormait profondément sur le matelas posé à même le sol et ronflait même légèrement. Avec d'infinies précautions, l'adolescent fit glisser les draps sur le côté, veillant à faire le moins de froissements possibles puis posa ses pieds nus sur les dalles de pierres froides en réprimant un frisson.

A cette heure, même le Quatorzième dormait au fin fond de son esprit.

Avec la souplesse et la discrétion d'un fauve à l'affût, Allen se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans quitter son chaperon du regard. Puis, il referma le battant avec le même silence. Tout n'était pas encore gagné cependant...

Si la furtivité avait fait partie de son apprentissage (l'exorciste secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées), le risque que Link se réveille était toujours présent. Ce type semblait avoir un sixième sens, ce qui le rendait très agaçant...

En tout et pour tout vêtu d'un bas de pyjama dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait tout intérêt à rallier le point suivant s'il ne voulait pas attraper froid.

**XxX**

Marian Cross leva les yeux de son livre pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule qui trônait sur la commode. Elle affichait deux heures. Le maréchal referma son livre d'une main et se leva prestement de son lit. Il ramassa sa veste qui traînait par-terre (comme la majorité de ses affaires) et l'enfila en allant ouvrir la fenêtre.

Au dehors, la lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier et éclairait faiblement. De plus, quelques nuages s'attachaient à diminuer encore la visibilité. Cross fut donc contraint de ranger son idée de passer par-là dans un coin de son esprit. D'accord, il avait foiré une manière héroïque de sortir de sa chambre... On pouvait être le pire cauchemar de la Congrégation et du clan du Comte Millénaire et avoir le droit de rêver !

Et puis de toute manière, comme il put le constater en sortant par la porte, le garde dormait comme un bien-heureux. Il n'aurait même pas eu le plaisir de l'assommer.

Avec un soupir désabusé sortit dans le couloir glacial. Il hésitait entre faire en sorte d'arriver en avance ou, au contraire, prendre un maximum de retard... La seconde solution semblait plus facile à tenir, d'autant plus que son disciple était quelqu'un de consciencieux.

Il fourra donc ses poings dans ses poches et marcha vers le lieu du rendez-vous, trois étages en dessous. Un étage banal, avec quelques bureaux et une chapelle. Bien entendu, c'était cette dernière qui faisait office de lieu de rencard... A l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient y faire, Cross se sentit comme un profane en puissance.

Très amusant donc. Et Allen ne protesterait même pas... Le sexe était visiblement la seule chose sur laquelle ils s'accordaient. Un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'il descendait tranquillement les escaliers.

**XxX**

La porte de la chapelle était entrouverte et l'étage tout entier plongé dans un silence pesant, troublé seulement par le bruit des bottes du maréchal. Celui-ci sourit avant de pousser le battant en bois renforcé de clous en acier.

"Vous êtes en retard" siffla une voix furieuse qui se répercuta en écho.

Cross se contenta d'un sourire et referma soigneusement la porte. Deux fois qu'on lui faisait le coup, c'était bien assez !

Allen était assis sur l'autel, les jambes et les bras croisés pour retenir un peu de chaleur. Il foudroya son maître du regard et descendit de son perchoir pour aller à la rencontre de son amant qui le saisit tout de suite par la taille pour l'embrasser.

Sans plus de cérémonie (et de toute façon il n'y en avait jamais), le plus jeune le débarrassa de tout vêtement passant à sa portée pour les balancer par-ci par-là. Il reversa la tête sur le côté avec un gémissement sourd, Marian s'attachant à marquer sa gorge de diverses manières en le tenant contre lui de la manière la plus possessive qui fut. Au moins il n'avait plus froid du tout.

Il se sentit soudainement soulevé puis reposé sur l'autel. Il sourit, puis comme un chat, donna un coup de langue juste sous l'oreille de son maître qui lâcha un gémissement étranglé. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait le moindre de ses points sensibles...

Alors qu'il allait continuer, un mouvement attira son attention.

"Oh...Non..."

Cross cessa immédiatement tout mouvement et jeta un œil vers Allen. Celui-ci fixait la porte de la chapelle d'un air découragé.

Un des gardes suisses censé être de ronde de nuit se tenait, figé, dans l'encadrement, l'air hagard et très embarrassé. Avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva littéralement emballé dans la fameuse Ceinture du Clown et relégué dans un coin sombre de la chapelle. Une voix douce et pourtant terriblement menaçante lui susurra à l'oreille :

"Si la moindre information sort de la barrière de tes dents, je te file à Komui comme cobaye, c'est bien clair ?" Le garde infortuné ne put qu'acquiescer frénétiquement et se faire tout petit.

"Ils se passent tous le mot ou quoi ?" Râla Allen en retournant vers Marian, hésitant entre la colère et la résignation.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

"Jamais deux sans trois, peut-être ?"

"N'importe quoi."

Cross éclata de rire puis ébouriffa les cheveux blancs d'Allen avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de le débarasser de ce stupide reste de pyjama.

* * *

_Je dois dire que je commençais à avoir un peu honte de n'avoir rien mis à jour depuis un moment... Maintenant c'est chose faite et ma conscience devrait me foutre la paix sur ce point encore un petit moment. =)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, mes chère lectrices (lecteurs, manifestez vous !), et qu'il n'aura pas eu trop un goût de "à l'arrache"... ^^_

_Quand je pense que le premier chapitre était pour moi un truc complètement improbable qui aurait sans doute autant de succès qu'un chien rasqueux habillé en princesse. ^^ Ah, les aléas !_

_...En live, ma cousine vient de me dire "Je ne pensais pas Allen si obsédé." Ce à quoi je répond : "Mea culpa". Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous dit à bientôt ! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Par tous les incubes des Enfers, un chapitre ! Oui oui, même pas une illusion ! Je dois d'ailleurs remercier grandement **Yumeless**, puisque c'est en relisant sa review sur le dernier chapitre de ce One Shot raté que j'ai eu l'illumination... Oui, je relis mes reviews des fois, soit pour me remonter le moral soit pour chercher des idées, puisque vous, chers lectrices (je crois que les lecteurs ont fui depuis longtemps) vous pensez à des choses auxquelles j'ai pas forcément pensé et c'est fabuleux ! _

_Cela dit, je sais pas pourquoi d'un coup j'ai écrit un truc pareil... Ça pourrait se définir par un début de lime ou de lemon... Une intro en tout cas. J'écoutais de musique particulièrement adaptée pourtant (Lift me up de Moby)... Mais voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_J'ai toujours pas réussi à racheter DGM et y'a un gros mot écrit en majuscules. Éloignez votre grand-mère et votre petit frère de l'écran, sait-on jamais, si l'une saute au plafond et l'autre pose des questions cons._

* * *

**Porte (partie je-sais-plus-combien)**

Le souffle d'Allen se coupa lorsque son dos rencontra violemment le mur. Il n'eût pas le temps de pousser le moindre cri que déjà, les lèvres de son amant dévoraient les siennes avidement. Les deux corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre semblaient pris dans une ardeur passionnée peu commune.

Les cadavres de bouteilles diverses et variées devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Par ailleurs, c'était un coup monté : malgré tout l'entraînement qu'il avait eu, Allen tenait moins bien l'alcool que Cross.

De ce fait, Marian arrachait désormais ces foutus vêtements qui lui gâchaient la vue du corps de son élève… Élève qui se laissait faire de bonne grâce, les joues roses, ses yeux gris un peu vagues et totalement abandonné à lui. Autant dire que le qualificatif « désirable » était passé au stade d'euphémisme grossier. Des lèvres audacieuses vinrent se nicher dans son cou, lui arrachant un léger gémissement, tandis que des mains adroites s'affairaient sur ses propres vêtements.

Soudain, Allen le repoussa de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de l'étreinte fiévreuse de laquelle il était prisonnier. Il s'écarta du mur et fixa le maréchal un instant avant de sourire d'un air provocateur. Ses yeux brillaient d'un certain éclat, et quand il quitta négligemment le lambeau de chemise qui lui restait en s'éloignant doucement, les hanches ondulantes, ce qui lui restait de conscience lui souffla qu'il ne risquait pas de quitter le lit avant quelques temps. Il s'approuvait lui-même quand Cross, ravi, passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

**xXx**

Les deux gardes se dirigeaient rapidement à travers le couloir dans lequel on leur avait signalé des bruits étranges, probablement de lutte, alors que tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une salle d'entraînement se situait trois étages plus bas.

Ils se jetèrent un regard inquiet quand un cri leur parvint et ils accélérèrent le pas pour enfin parvenir devant une porte à l'allure anodine qu'ils ouvrirent à la volée.

Il y eu un très bref silence avant qu'un hurlement de rage ne manque de rendre leurs tympans inutilisables :

« FERMEZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! ON NOUS EMMERDE TOUJOURS AU MEILLEUR MOMENT ! »

Sans demander leur reste, les gardes claquèrent la porte et s'enfuirent.

**xXx**

Cross gloussa après que la porte fut refermée.

« Hé bien, Allen, je vois que tu ne mets pas ton impressionnant potentiel vocal uniquement à mon service ! »

Le jeune homme grogna et menaça de sortir du lit avant qu'une main ne l'attrape au poignet pour le retenir d'exécuter un mouvement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, un sourcil levé, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. La bouche de Cross s'étira dans une expression prédatrice…

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu pourrais partir en ayant donné ta voix à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? »

* * *

_Wouhou ! Il est 22h20, je voulais me coucher à 21h parce que je suis crevée... et au lieu de ça je vous ai écrit un truc. Je suis trop bonne. Encore merci à Yumeless, tiens !  
_

_D'autre part, on va dire que c'est le dernier chapitre, comme à chaque fois depuis le premier, jusqu'à ce que j'aie une nouvelle idée. Comme ça c'est réglé. Ma cousine me proposait de faire l'annonce officielle du couple, mais je me dis que si je fais ça, non seulement ça va être un peu cliché, mais en plus ça aura un mauvais goût de "fin". Alors je pense que j'arrêterai quand tous les gardes suisses seront traumatisés à vie et bons pour une psychothérapie de soixante ans._


	5. Chapter 5

**Porte**

Les jeunes, c'est les _vacances _! J'ai passé mon bac, c'est génial, et pour fêter ça... J'écris un truc bien déprimant. Merci, merci, laissez les tomates à l'entrée. Bon, je trouve tout de même ce cinquième volet de Porte moins bien, mais je suis paranoïaque et pessimiste de nature (c'est pas facile au quotidien, mais on s'y fait) donc je vous laisse le soin de juger.

Juste une chose... Je signale à "_kanda_" et sa review "_j'adore tes fics remet un chapitre please_" que putain de bordel de merde, je ne suis pas une machine à écrire ! Alors "please" ou pas, ce simple commentaire me met en rogne ! Les reviews sont certes la nourriture des auteurs, mais ce n'est pas une raison : on écrit parce qu'on en a envie, besoin, ce que vous voulez, et personnellement, je ne suis pas là pour qu'on me donne des "ordres" ! Raaah ! En plus j'aime pas Kanda. Coup de gueule terminé, désolée pour les grossièretés.

* * *

Allen s'effondra sur son lit avec un soupir. Il était épuisé. Vidé. Central le harcelait littéralement à propos du Quatorzième, répétant les mêmes questions avec l'acharnement d'un molosse affamé. Et à peu près le même niveau de sympathie.

Mais il n'allais pas céder. Bien sûr, il n'entretenait pas avec le Noé des relations de franche camaraderie, cela relevait plus de l'hostilité platonique, accompagnée de quelques pics d'agressivité momentanés. Une lutte personnelle. Un duel qu'il ne voulait partager avec personne, quoi qu'en disent ses supérieurs.

Link n'était pas là, occupé par Luberier, ou une paperasse quelconque.

Il enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, ses mains se crispant brièvement sur le tissu des draps. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et quelques larmes vinrent piquer ses yeux. Depuis la disparition de son maître, quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui semblait que tout devenait plus difficile à supporter. Il ne ressentait plus sa présence, même lointaine. Il lutta encore un peu contre son épuisement, voulant retrouver encore un instant le souvenir d'un regard, d'une étreinte, d'un mot, mais ses yeux se fermèrent et après un dernier frémissement, ses paupières restèrent closes.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ni un poids s'affaisser avec délicatesse à ses côtés. En revanche, lorsque des lèvres dont le souvenir était gravé en lui se posèrent sur les siennes, il sortit de son sommeil avec un bref gémissement. Les yeux fermés, il répondit doucement au baiser qui lui était donné. Il ne voulait pas voir, de peur que ce soit faux, juste une illusion, un rêve trop réel… Levant les bras, il passa les mains derrière la nuque de son visiteur nocturne.

Illusion ou pas, il voulait le retenir.

Allen sentait sur son visage la caresse de quelques mèches de cheveux, et celles de doigts qui redessinaient les courbes de sa mâchoire et de ses joues, retraçant le dessin de sa marque maudite de mémoire. Pas de passion enflammée. Juste le plaisir d'embrasser un être cher. Une larme coula sur sa tempe, rapidement rattrapée du bout du doigt. Les lèvres chaudes quittèrent soudain les siennes pour aller parcourir ses traits. Le menton, le nez, les yeux, le front… puis sa gorge, puis ses épaules doucement dégagées. Il n'alla pas plus loin, ce qui fit sourire Allen. La douceur n'était pas leur fort à tous les deux. Ils se contentaient là pourtant de caresses.

Le plus jeune déglutit et se força enfin à ouvrir les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux brun-rouge de son maître.

Ils ne dirent rien. S'embrassèrent de nouveau. Désespérément.

Soudain, le maréchal se redressa et passa une main dans les cheveux blancs de son élève. Son amant, plutôt.

« Marian… »

Il sourit brièvement devant l'air inquiet et perdu de l'adolescent.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Allen. »

Dernier baiser.

La porte se referma. Chacun sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient plus avant longtemps.

* * *

Promis, j'ai une idée en réserve qui est beaucoup plus poilante !

Que les poneys soient avec vous et gloire aux loutres !


End file.
